The First Of Many Courses
by xXMissKayleeNicoleXx
Summary: A HannibalxOC story. Wills cousin comes to town in search of a new place to live as well a career and ends up in the service of none other than Hannibal. Will Katherine end up being more than just his new secretary? Maybe dinner? Or maybe something more? Set during season 1, no real deviation from cannon storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**The First Of Many Courses **

_Chapter 1_

Katherine's blue-gray eyes fluttered open, she felt soft licking at her feet and she giggled a little and saw the shaggy dog at the end of the couch cease its assault on her toes and it tilted its head to the side adorably. She clicked her tongue and gestured for the dog to come over and she began to pet him, she couldn't remember his name but he was friendly, they all were for the most part.

"He seems pretty taken with you, they all seem to have really."

The woman looked off towards the doorway where Will Graham rested against the door frame, still in his pajama, hair unkempt as always, and no glasses. He held a hot cup of coffee in his hands, she could see the steam rising off of it.

She smiled at Will. "Being good with strays must run in the family." The blonde woman replied.

They were family but they held no similarities to each other besides their eyes, the same shade of blue-gray and pale skin. They were only cousins, so there really wasn't any need to have a strong genetic correlation between the two of them, Will had dark hair while Katherine had bright blonde locks, his hair was curly while hers fell in waves. Will was tall and slim and Katherine was short and shapely. Their mothers had been sisters and looked enough alike but the two of them couldn't be anymore different. Genetics was a strange thing.

Her cousin smiled back at her comment and let out an amused sound. The two of them hadn't seen each other in years and yesterday she'd just shown up, she'd had no where else to go. No one else to turn to and Will being the good man he was. Couldn't turn away another stray. Especially one that was his blood.

Will had been a gracious host, giving her a place to crash and not asking questions but Katherine knew he'd want answers or maybe he already knew the answers. Will was a genius and with that empathy disorder he had she wouldn't have been surprised if he'd already figured out what happened to her.

Katherine got up and headed towards the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast, Will?" She began rummaging through his cupboards for a pan. "How do pancakes sound?"

"Katherine-" Will began but his cousin quickly silenced him.

"We can talk over breakfast." The blonde turned around and said with a small smile.

"No that's not it," Will continued. "You don't have to tell me or anyone else anything you don't want to."

She hugged her cousin, he seemed a bit taken back by the gesture but he returned the hub and patted her back a little. "Thank you." Katherine muttered in his ear as a tear slid down her cheek.

-H-

The rest of the day was spent in the living room of Wills farmhouse looking at ads in the newspaper for possible jobs she could apply for in the area. Katherine spent the day alone, though she was really alone with all the dogs but Will had a work and a therapy appointment today so she had no other conventionalist company. Not that Will was much of a conversationalist anyways.

Nothing was catching her interested in the papers, Katherine knew she should just go to a local hospital or doctors office and apply there for a medical billing job but she couldn't get her butt off the couch. The blonde woman really didn't want to leave the safety of her cousins house today but she felt bad intruding in his personal realm, she needed to get a job and move out as soon as possible.

-H-

Katherine woke up when she head Will walk in the door, the dogs barked excitedly and gathered around him, competing for his love and affection. She watched her cousin tuck something under his arm and kneel down and pet them all. He then gave her a brief smile and approached her.

"I have something for you." He handed her a newspaper from under his arm. It was from Baltimore. Her eyes searched his matching ones for some answer. He took it and flipped it to the wanted adds and pointed at one. It was open interviews for the job of a secretary at a psychiatrist office. For Wills psychiatrist. The psychiatrist that helped him catch the Minnesota Shrike. Dr. Hannibal Lecter was searching for a new secretary.


	2. Chapter 2

**The First Of Many Courses **

_Chapter 2_

Katherine stood in he single person bathroom of Dr. Lecters office, her nerves were running haywire. This was a famous and prestigious man, he wouldn't hire just anyone. She had her resume, job application, and references on the sink. They were all in order, so that was at least one less thing to worry about. How she appraised herself as best as she could in the mirror, she'd dressed to make an impression. A light green dress with white polka-dots, it dipped a little low but not appropriately. It held tight at the waist but then flared out as it rested just above her knees. The blonde woman wore flesh colored tights, and white pumps that made her 5'5" rather than her normal 5 foot stature.

She hoped her face was up to par with the other ladies applying. She'd kept her makeup simple, some foundation, black mascara, and black eyeliner but only a thin line under her eyes, nothing thick or chunky. Then she'd topped the look off with red lipstick and a light brush of blush across her round cheeks. Her bright blonde were worn down, the waves just barley reached her shoulders. Kathryn wished her hair would grow more, she'd always wanted it down past her mid back. Her bands she left free, pushed off to the side, slightly obscuring the vision in her let eyes but nothing she wasn't used to. The young woman took a deep breath, she could do this. It was just a job interview and from what Will had told her Dr. Lecter was rather fond of him, maybe he'd be fond of her as well.

Katherine left the bathroom and returned to the fully packed waiting room. The doctor was calling for a new person to be interviewed about every 10 minutes on average she'd timed out by looking at the clock. Lots of the other people were playing their phones but she'd left hers in the car, figuring it would be unprofessionally to have it on her person if it accidentally went off. Apparently others didn't feel the same way as her.

After several people went Katherine finally heard the magic words fall from the psychiatrists mouth with his Lithuanian accent flowing through it, breathing life into her terribly average name. "Katherine Manson."

She'd glanced at Dr. Lecter quickly when he'd come out to grab other applicants but now she got a better look at him. He was tall, lean, and handsome. If she were in flats she'd guess he was about a foot taller than her. The doctor wore a gorgeous three piece suit, it was a gray plaid patten with deep royal red accents. He was perfection at its finest. Katherine felt suddenly very under dressed for her interview.

Katherine followed the handsome doctor into his office, which was also where he was patients. It was very ornate and classy but because of how stylish the doctor was she didn't expect anything less. Books lined the walls and there was even a rolling ladder leading up to a second floor of books. "Wow." Katherine muttered low enough where she though that Dr. Lecter couldn't hear but little did she know a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

-H-

Hannibal sat opposite the young woman in the comfortable leather chairs in his office, much like he would with a patients. He watched the blonde squirm slightly as she fought herself to stay still. She sat politely with her ankles crossed and her eyes down cast towards the floor, avoiding his gaze while he read over her paper work.

Miss Manson was qualified, she'd worked as a phlebotomy technician in a small facility in West Virginia and then gone back to school to learn medical billing. After which she got certified the young woman worked in a hospital until recently. Very recently from the looks of her paper work. Hannibal also noticed that she'd omitted her current residence on her application. What was this young lady hiding? The doctor felt curious. As he continued to read in silence he came to her references and came across another enigma, none other than Will Graham was listed as her references.

"You know Will Graham?" As Hannibals voice questioned her, she suddenly lost interest in the ground and locked eyes with him and thats when we saw how they knew each other before the woman even spoke. They were related, they had the same eyes.

"Will is my cousin." She admitted.

"He is also my patient, wouldn't hiring you over the other applicants be bias? A conflict of interests?"

Hannibal watched as she bit her red painted lips, he could smell her fear, her nervous energy, saturating the air but she sucked in a quick breath and but on a brave face for him.

"Will is a good man and he knows you're a good man too," She began, her blue eyes never wavering from his own maroon ones. "He wouldn't recommend me to you unless he knew I could do my job here well. I've done work like this before, I'm probably more qualified than anyone out there." It was a bold statement, he could tell from the look in her eyes when she said it that she knew it was as well but was trying to hold her brave face. "I need this Dr. Lecter." she added after softly.

The room fell silent for a few moments, he could tell the silence put the woman on edge. She bit her lip and drew a slight amount of blood, he could smell it across the room. He broke the silence. "Tell the others they're dismissed and the position has been filled Miss Manson. I trust you can be here at 7 tomorrow?"

"Absolutely Dr. Lecter," they stood up almost in unison and met in the center of the room and shook hands. "and you may call me Katherine, Dr. Lecter."

"Then you may call me Hannibal."

-H-

Katherine had been working for Dr. Lecter for roughly two weeks and everything was going great between the two of them. She couldn't have asked for a better boss or a better place to work. The past two weeks had been stressful but her life was now settling into place. Will had helped he get set up in a nice duplex in the city, he said it wasn't far from Hannibals house so she could always call him if something was wrong. Currently her new home had nothing in it really but the few things she'd managed to jam into her H Element before leaving West Virginia to go to Wills but she didn't mind roughing it on the air mattress, for a few more days she'd used her paycheck to buy a mattress and bed set. Hannibal paid extremely well. She was thankful.

As the blonde woman sat typing on the sleek black desktop she never even head the doctor come up behind her. "Katherine," he put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped. The doctor was often quiet as he moved, like a cat he moved with grace and silence Katherine could only ever dream of. She was beginning to wonder if the doctor found her jumpiness funny in his own was and thats why he continued to torture her so. "Lunch is ready."

She nodded silently and stood up, smoothing out her dress as she stood and followed Dr. Lecter into his office. He'd been making lunch for the two of them almost every day since she started working there,

well minus the day she actually started. He caught her sneaking back in from her lunch break with a McDonalds bag, the doctor did not approve of fast food, let alone his secretary eating it in his presence.

As she strolled into his office she took her normal seat in the patient chair, the doctor brought her food over for her on a tray and he sat at the table. He'd made some kind of chicken breast in some kind of cranberry sauce, normally she hated cranberry sauce but whatever Hannibal did do it, it was delicious.

Katherine looked at Hannibal out of the corner of her eyes. He looked impeccable, as per usual. He worse a blue, plaid three piece suit, tailored perfectly to his lean body, and not a single hair was out of place on his head.

The good doctor interpreted her little observation session of him. "How are you assimilating to Baltimore?"

"It's nice enough, my apartment is a sparse but that'll change within the next few weeks. I'm hoping to soon having my sewing station set up soon."

"You like to sew?" The doctor questioned.

"Yes, my sewing machine was on of the few things that I was able to grab before I left West Virginia. Its a relaxing hobby, I like to make clothes. I made this actually." The little blonde gestured to the simple pink a-line dress she was wearing today.

"Having a hobby is good, as you know I channel my passion into the culinary arts."

"As we all your artwork, your drawings are simply amazing." She compliment, smiling widely at her boss.

They talked a little longer about Hannibals artwork and he promised to bring Katherine in more art work the following day. She couldn't wait. She loved art, even though she couldn't draw to save her life, stick figures were her specialty. Then after that their conversation died off and they ate their food in silence, until Hannibal asked her a question she'd been dreading.

"What made you decide to leave West Virginia in such a hurry, Katherine?"

The gray-blue eyed woman set down her fork and pursed her lips, no longer feeling hungry. Thinking about leaving left a hollow feeling in her stomach.

"I was in a relationship and it ended badly. He hit me and I knew then that I had to leave, quickly, before tings escalated. When he left for work I packed up as much stuff as a could and left to go to Wills house." She admitted honestly to the doctor.

"Why not call the police?"

"He was well connected, his father is a senator. He could get him out of anything."

"Well," Hannibal began "in order to help you forget the past and move on, I'd like to invite you to a small dinner party at my home this Friday."

"I wouldn't want to be out of place." She said sheepishly.

"Will will be there, along with Alana Bloom and Jack Crawford."

Katherine had heard lots of talk about those two from will. Jack she knew was his boss at the FIB and head of the behavioral since unit. Will considered him a friend and a good man. Alana, Will had mentioned he liked her but she was pretty sure liking her meant a little more than he let on. She'd really like to meet her and see the woman who had caught Wills attention.

"In that case I'd love to come."

The doctor smiled, "Just so you know, nothing will be vegetation."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." It was almost unnoticeable but Hannibals smile widened slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note: **I recently realized my page breaks aren't working -.- so if the POV changing or the scene changes confused you in the two chapters, I apologize. Hopefully now it will work. Fingers crossed!_

**The First Of Many Courses **

_Chapter 3_

The blue-gray eyed woman ran her finger through her blonde waves of hair, trying to figure out what to do with it. Unfortunately she'd forgotten to ask what the dress code for the doctors little dinner party was and now she didn't want to show up looking silly. Katherine eventually deiced she'd leave it down and just pin her bangs off to the side. It was casual but she figured her hair didn't really matter too much in the end, it was her outfit and makeup that would complete the look.

She walked to her closet, currently dressed in lose, baggy sweats the rode low on her hips and a lost t-shirt. Katherine began searching through her throng of dresses, some she'd made, others she'd purchased on a whim, and some were gifts. Goodness, there were so many. She'd wear a dress every day if the was possibly, she was lucky that her current job allowed her such a pleasure.

Eventually, after scouring her closet the blonde found one that suited her situation. It was a modern take on what she liked to call a 40s housewife dress. It was semi-long, reaching just past her knees and it had a slightly low neckline, showing a tad of cleavage and four large buttons in the front and a belt around the waist. It was a navy color, with white accents at the bottom as well as on the collar. The shape also helped hide her tiny roll of fat on her stomach, she really needed to start working out again, she vowed she would start tomorrow.

Katherine glanced at her phone, it was nearly 6 o'clock and Hannibals dinner started at 6:30, she needed to do her make quickly and book it out of the apartment as soon as possibly. The blue eyed woman quickly retreated to the bathroom, quickly throwing foundation and coverup on her face to cover up her blemishes. She applied light pink lipstick and did a dramatic cat eye in black on her eye lids as well as applying her usual mascara and thin line of eyeliner beneath her eye. She checked herself over one more in the mirror before leaving, she felt nervous to meet these people and needed to make a good impression.

-H-

When Katherine rang the doorbell she was not greeted by Hannibal, she was greeted by a woman with dark hair and blue eyes who introduced herself as Alana Bloom. Katherine could see why Will liked her, at least from a superficial stand point. Dr. Bloom was a very pretty woman, Katherine dared to even say beautiful. Alana was slender and graceful and she made the blonde woman feel rather inferior. Even the way she wore her simple red wrap style dress made Katherine feel as though all her time and effort into picking an impressive outfit was pointless.

Kathrine disregarded her small black purse in a rack in the hall and the two of them went into the nicely decorated living room and took a seat on the couch beside each other. Katherine marveled at the beauty of the house, it was impeccable, just like the Hannibal. There was silence between the two woman until Alana spoke.

"So your Wills cousin?" She inquired.

Katherine nodded, "Yes. We haven't always been close but I know I can always count on him."

"Yes, Will is a good man." Katherine noticed a small smile play on the other woman's face while they talked about her cousin. Maybe she liked him too.

"Yes, he's always there when you need him."

The two woman were interrupted with their talk of Will by Jack Crawford arriving.

"I do hope I'm not late."

"No, Hannibal is still finishing up in the kitchen." Alana answered.

"And you are?" Jack asked looking at Katherine.

The blonde stood up to shake his hand. "I'm Katherine Manson."

"You're Will Grahams cousin and Hannibals secretary right? I'm sure he's wonderful to work for."

"Oh he is. I couldn't ask for a better boss."

The three of them conversed about Hannibal Lecter for some time and how they knew him, it made Katherine feel out of place. Both Alana and Jack had a very personal relationship with the doctor and what did she have? Lunch with him on a near daily basis? These people had history with him, especially Alana, they'd known each other for years. She'd even studied under him at one time and Jack and Hannibal had been becoming close as they worked together on cases with Will. All Katherine did was work for the man, she didn't belong here.

Katherine began to silently muse on her and Hannibals relationship as they chatted about him. Sure, they'd always been courteous to each other and had wonderful conversations with each other at times but was it really a "friendship" or just and friendly relationship between employer and employee? She just wasn't sure, she wondered if Hannibal considered them friends and thats why he'd chosen to invite her over.

Soon Hannibal entered the living room and interrupted them, greeting them all. He shook Jacks hand and then turned to Katherine.

"You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you." Katherine said a small blush creeping across her face. He said no hello to Alana. As they talked Katherine found out that she'd been there for the last hour helping Hannibal prepare his dinner. The blonde wondered if the doctor had told her she looked lovely too when she arrived too. Probably.

Soon Hannibal was ushering the trio into the kitchen. Katherine vaguely wondered where Will was, the doctor had told her that he'd be coming this evening. As they took their seats, Katherine seated with Alana on one side and an empty chair to her other. Across of her was the lone place setting for Will, she hoped he'd come.

Her blue eyes wandered to Hannibal, he wore a plain gray suit today with a black tie. How he always managed to look so nice was beyond her. She wished she could look half as nice as him every day.

Will never showed throughout the dinner and in consequence to that Katherine found herself drinking three glasses of wine just to not feel awkward amongst such distinguished people. Before she knew it Alana and Jack were leaving. Katherine attempted to join them but as she fished her keys out of her purse Hannibal snuck silently behind her and snatch them so fast out of her hands it seemed inhuman. Her drunken mind thought that maybe he wasn't, that's why he seemed so perfect all the time.

"I'll drive you home." It was a statement, a fact. He was going to drive her home no matter what she said. Still, she insisted she was okay.

"I live really close by, I'll be fine." She smiled at him a little too wide.

"I insist Katherine, you've had a lot to drink."

She really couldn't argue with him after that, she had consumed a little too much alcohol to calm her nerves. They'd been nice and pleasant enough though, next time, if there was one, she'd feel a little better about the situation.

Hannibal escorted Katherine out to his car, even opening the door and helping her inside. He climbed in and turned on the radio to a classical music station. She gave him the simple direction to get to her home and they began their journey.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Hannibal asked her.

Katherine nodded. "Yes." she answered simply.

"You don't need to lie to me Katherine, I know you didn't."

She smiled sheepishly. "Well it wasn't that I didn't enjoy myself. I just felt," she paused a moment to gather the proper word, with her mind swimming for the alcohol she struggled to find the correct term. "subpar." she decided was a good work to describe her feeling toward Jack and Alana.

Hannibals maroon eyes glanced at her of of the corner of his eye as he drove. "You have no reason to feel that way around my other friends Katherine, you're intelligent, your work history alone shows that."

Katherine smiled a little at the compliment, not to mention the fact that Hannibal implied he thought of her as a friend. Before she could respond to him they pulled into her side of the duplex.

"Good night. Dr. Lecter." she said as she quickly got out of the car.

"Good night, Katherine."

Katherine drunkenly fiddled with her lock, the doctors headlights still bright in her drive way, he must have been waiting for her to get into her home. That also made her smile and feel a small swell of happiness inside her. Someone besides Will cared about her. Well, she supposed parents did in some fashion but they were estranged.

Eventually, she manged to get into her house and locked the door behind her. The blonde woman kicked off her heels in a most unceremonious fashion, not caring where they fell and made her way to the bedroom. Plopping down on her air mattress and falling into a blissful, dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**The First Of Many Courses **

_Chapter 4_

Katherine awoke the next day still feeling a bit groggy but not overly hung over, thankfully. She was still in her dress from the previous night, she felt a little embarrass about the whole situation and a little nervous about having to go get her car from Hannibals house but it would be a good excuse to keep her promise to herself to exercise. She changed into a pair of yoga pats with a pink band at the waist and a matching pink tank top and opted for a plain black hoodie to put over it, she wasn't sure how cold it was and plus she needed something to keep her keys and phone in, jogging with a purse would be annoying. The blue-gray eyed woman threw her blonde locks up into a messy bun, pulled on her only pair of sneakers and made her way to Hannibal Lecters house.

Half way though her jog Katherine's phone began to ring, she glanced at the caller ID, it was Will.

"Hey Will," she said a little out of breath.

"Hi, Katherine. I just wanted to let you know I wont be able to come over and help you out with you bedset today."

"Oh." she said, her voice filled with disappointment but she understood Will was a busy guy.

"If you need anything else feel free to call, now I have to go dig up a serial killers mushroom garden." and with that rather cryptic and confusing message, he hung up.

"Well okay then." she muttered, not quite sure what to think about what he'd said.

-H-

The blonde eventually arrived in Hannibal Lecters driveway, feeling considerably out of breath, it showed just how out of shape she really was. They didn't even live very far away. Just as she was about to climb into her Honda, she heard a certain Lithuanian accent hit her ears.

"Good morning, Katherine."

She grimaced a little, she was really hoping the doctor wouldn't see her after her shameful behavior the night before. The blonde woman had been hoping to have til Monday to collect herself. Kathrine looked towards the door to see Hannibal standing in the door way, he was dress semi-causal but still looked elegant in just slacks and a dress shirt.

"Good morning to you too, Dr. Lecter," She called with a small smile. He probably thought she was a slob who couldn't handle her alcohol and hated his friends. Which wasn't true, she felt so ashamed of her behavior. She was a disgrace. "I was just getting my car." she gestured to it awardly.

"Wont you join me for breakfast."

The blonde hesitated, she didn't want to offend Hannibal by saying no but she wasn't entirely certain she wanted to stay. Surely she looked like a mess and she probably smelt bad from her little jog.

"Please, I insist on it." The doctor said with a smile and how could she say no to that? She privately sighed to herself, it was pathetic how she had no real resolve. Then Katherine was ushered into Hannibal Lecters house for the second time.

-H-

Katherines blue-gray eyes observed the breakfast Hannibal brought her and could hardly contain her glee. It was all her favorite breakfast foods, homemade sausage, bacon, eggs, and even pancakes. He;d made some much food, it made Katheine slightly suspicious that he'd suspected she'd come in the morning. Was she so easy for the doctor to read? She knew he was brilliant but was she really so predictable to him?

"Thank you for making me breakfast, I haven't had a proper breakfast in so long." Which was true, she honestly hadn't even eaten breakfast since she'd left Wills house. "And thank you for driving me home." she added quickly to the end."

"Don't tell me I need to start cooking you breakfast in addition to lunch to now?" The doctor joked, causing Katherine to choke on her orange juice as she fought a laugh. She was lucky her drink didn't come out her nose. "And no need to thank me, I'm here for you any time. I trust Will has given you my private number for emergencies?"

"Yes he has Hannibal."

AS the two began to converse over breakfast the doctor began to ask questions about her life in West Virginia. At first, Katherine was very hesitant to talk about it but the doctor convinced hr that the only way to truly move on was to face the past. So she began to talk to him.

"You said your ex-boyfriend was the son of a Senator, which on if you don't mind me asking?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "James Hutchinson, the one who had the scandal last year with two mistresses."

After talking for a little while longer about her ex and how he'd treated her, it did make her feel a little better to let it all out.

"What started your fight on the night you left?"

"He told me he was cheating on me." It still hurt a little but she'd convinced herself he was scum. She wasn't the prettiest or skinniest girl but she knew she didn't deserve that, no one did but with a father like his she should have known better. "I told him to get out of our apartment or I was going to punch him in the face and that I was leaving him. It had been an empty threat to punch him but I was so upset. Then he punched _me_ in the face and said he'd kill me if I left him, that I was his property." Tears welled up in her eyes and began streaming down her face "Then he left the apartment, probably to go drink, I don't know. I just grabbed as much stuff as I could and went to Wills house."

Katherine quickly got up from the table and ran towards the door crying but was stopped by Dr. Lecter grabbing her wrist and pulling her into a hug. "Its okay Katherine, he can't hurt you now." he patted her back a little bit and she cried harder. She'd loved Matt more than anything in the world and he'd betrayed her so deeply. "He'll really kill me if he ever finds me Hannibal." she muttered into his shirt.

"I don't doubt he would."

-H-

That afternoon Hannibal sat in front of tablet, he'd just finished reading Freddie Lounds most recent article on Tattle Crime about Will investigating killer who apparently planted his victims in a mushroom garden. She'd also gone into great detail about dear Wills psychological state. Miss Lounds was naughty indeed. Now though, the doctor was looking up information on a certain Senators son. Mathew Hutchinson. For what he'd gathered he was arrogant, with violent tendencies, he'd be perfect for what Hannibal had in store.

Hannibal looked up Mathew Hutchinsons number and called him on private.

"Yo," a voice drunkenly slurred on the other end of the phone "Who the hell is this?"

"Listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you. I can help you find Katherine." The doctor then gave Mathew Katherines address and hung up.

A small smile graced Hannibals face. He didn't dislike Katherine, she was well mannered and pleasant but he couldn't help but wonder what would happen to Will Graham if his cousins, probably the only family member he seemed to have a relationship with, died.


	5. Chapter 5

**A**_**uthors note:**__ To my angry reviewer, _Lunaconspiracy365_ , I apologize! :__( __Just for you I rushed this chapter out! I started writing it the minute I read your review! __ He will love her eventually! B__ut ou__r__ favorite cannibal isn't going to just love someone, not in my mind. I cannot _**STAND**_ when Hannibal falls in love with someone in three seconds. _**NO!**_ That is not how he does things. He is far too superior to the rest of man to do that. __In my mind, f__or Hannibal to even take an interest in someone __seriously __they to d__o__ something to peak his curiosity __in them__, which our leading lady is going to do in this chapter! :__D__ From this chapter on their relationship will grow more, eventual being intimate but as of right now, Will is probably the most important person to Hannibal. __Right now I would say he feels for Katherine on the same level he feels for Alana, shes good company but expendable if the ends justify the means. _

_Also! _**WARNING**_: This chapter explicit language and some gore. __I'm really bad at writing this sort of thing so forgive me x.x _

**The First Of Many Courses **

_Chapter 5_

Katherine finally laid down on her new bed, it was wonderful to finally be in a proper bed. It was like laying on a cloud, she was in total bliss. The blonde haired woman had no doubt she'd get a wonderful nights sleep tonight. Nothing could possibly ruin tonight. Until she heard a loud, angry pounding on her door.

"Open the fucking door Kat!" Katherine heard as she made her way into the kitchen, where the front door lead into. His voice made her blood run cold. It couldn't be him. How did Matt find her? She'd been so smart. She'd gotten a new pre-paid smart phone, stayed off of social media, how could this have happened? "If you don't open this door you know I'll pick the fucking lock so open up!"

He was right, Matt had done his fair share of awful things, numerous breaking and entering, assault charges, and many more things his daddy had covered up. She was screwed. She could heard him messing with the lock. "When I get in there Kat I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Go fuck yourself Matt!" she screamed. It wasn't like her to swear but this wasn't a normal situation. She hoped the neighbors would hear but she knew that wouldn't be the case, the woman who lived in the other side of the duplex worked nights and her other neighbors were spread far enough away where they probably wouldn't hear. Even if they did, this was suburbia, they'd probably just assume it was a lovers spat. Katherine pulled out her phone and began to dial 911 but never pressed send what were the police going to do? Nothing, they never did anything. Matts father had all of them in his pocket.

At that moment, self preservation was the only thing that came into her mind, she glanced on the counter and saw the new knife set she'd purchased the other day. She grabbed the french knife from it and ran into her room and hid in the closet, her hands shook and rears feel uncontrollably from her eyes.

Then she head the sound she'd been dreading, the creak of the front door opening and the subtle sound of Matt shutting it behind him. "Kat, I came all this way to see you, you better fucking say hi to me!" She heard him throw something in the kitchen. "Come on you bitch, are you really going to make me look for you? You're so fucking dead."

She heard his heavy foot falls come into her bedroom, she held her breath. "Lets see what behind door number one." she heard her future murderer say as he opened the closet door. She jolted up as fast as he could and stabbed him in the stomach and twisted. "You fucking bitch." he said as blood pooled out of him and onto the floor, he grabbed the blonde by her hair and slammed her head into the wall, Katherines vision blurred, disorientation was starting to set in. She gripped the wall desperately, trying not to fall over. Katherine then heard Matt shouting and he fell on the ground.

Her blue-gray eyes focused as best as the could on Matt, he'd pulled the knife out and was laying on the ground clenching it. He was losing at of blood. "If I die you're coming with me Kat. You're mine." he threw the knife at her but his throw wasn't very strong. The knife didn't even reach her.

Katherine picked up he knife and stood over him. "I'll never be yours again." and she knelt down and slit his throat.

-H-

Hannibal was in his study, listening to classical music and drinking a glass of red wine before he went to bed. It soothed him. As he listened to the meticulous melodious he wondered what chaos was ensuing at dear Katherines home. Certainly her ex-lover would show up tonight, he seemed crazed, deranged, and unstable. As Hannibal mused over the possibly outcomes that his secretaries death would cause for Wills mental state his phone began to ring and much to his surprise, it was Katherine.

"Hannibal," her breaths were shaking and he could hear her sniffling. "I need your help, I didn't know who else to call."

-H-

Hannibal arrived at Katherine duplex soon after her phone call, he let himself I since the door was unlocked. Pots and pans were askew everywhere in the kitchen, clearly something had happened here. He heard the obvious sounds of crying coming from the back, they were Katherines crises. He entered her bedroom and was for the first time in a very long time, surprised at what he saw.

There was a considerable amount of blood on the ground, as well as on Katherine. He knelt down to her eye level and observed her disheveled state. Blood stained the flannel pajama pants she was wearing as well at the light blue shirt. Her eyes seemed very far away, as tears flowed from them and small whimpers escaped her mouth. She was like a wounded animal.

"Katherine." He said, saying her name seemed to snap her pack into reality, her gray-blue eyes met his maroon ones.

"I didn't know what else to do, he was going to kill me and the police would never believe me and," all sorts of words began to tumble out of her mouth in a jumbled mess so fast that the doctor could hardly even understand what she was saying. Hannibal blocked out her voice as he observed the scene, the large wound to Mathews stomach and also the large slash across his throat.

"If you call the police about this now, they'll see it as more than self defense. You slit is throat. You executed him."

"I didn't have any choice though." Katherine stammered. More tears began falling down her face and onto the floor.

"I can help you Katherine, if you only ask me to."

She started into his eyes, he could see the sincerity in them. "Please help me Hannibal."

He stood up and then offered his hand to Katherine to help her get up from the ground. "I'm going to hide the body for you. I'm going to do this at great risk to my reputation and career Katherine and because I will keep your secret, I expect you will keep all of mine." Hannibal sad has he walked her to the bathroom where he ordered her to take a shower and give him her clothes after.

"I will always keep your secrets Hannibal." She said to him just before she shut the door to the bathroom.

-H-

Katherine sat in Hannibal Lecters living room. She was dressed in a few pair of pajamas, pink pants with polar bears and a black t-shirt. He'd dropped her off what felt like an eternity ago, he said he was going to hide the body and get rid of the evidence. She wrung her hands nervously, what if he'd changed his mind? What if he'd gone to the police? She put her elbows on top of her things and cradled her head. The blonde rocked back and fourth of the couch as she waited anxiously for Hannibal to come back. It all felt like some surreal dream, some nightmare. Katherine wanted to cry more but her blood shot eyes couldn't seem to let anymore fall. She was a monster in human clothing, what would the doctor think of her?

She wasn't sure how much long after she began rocking back and fourth she heard the front door open. Her head snapped up and soon the handsome doctor came into her sight and she felt a wave of relief wash over her. Katherine got up from the ouch and went to him and gave him a hug, mumbling 'thank yous' into his shirt. He patted her back and the top of her blonde head and reassured her that everything would be fine.

"I think its best you try to get some rest, you've been through quite the ordeal tonight. I have guest room if you'd like to stay here for the night."

"Thank you Hannibal, I really don't want to go back there."

-H-

Katherine laid in the bed the bed of the guest bedroom, unable to sleep. She didn't want to be alone. Normally she didn't mind solitude but after the whole ordeal she just wanted to be with someone. She wanted to be with Hannibal. The blonde woman then got out of bed and made her way down the hallway to Hannibals room. She was a quiet as a mouse, or at least she thought she was, little did she know Hannibal was a rather alert sleeper. She spotted the silhouette of an arm chair near the window in the corer of his room near a small bookshelf and sat herself in.

As she quickly took a seat as silently as possible took a seat in the chair she silently pledged to herself that she would always be there for Hannibal. No matter what, she'd do anything for him. Anything.


End file.
